Maldito Pervertido
by Neko Sombria
Summary: "Odeio esse maldito pervertido... Pervertido que me faz desejá-lo com todas as minhas forças" HidanSaku Primeira do Basil \o/ *Leve Lemon*


**Disclaimer: **Infelizmente Naruto não é meu... Mas se fosse acho que não teria graça alguma x.x"

**Sumário:** "_Odeio esse maldito pervertido... Pervertido que me faz deseja-lo com todas as minhas forças"_

* * *

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**Maldito Pervertido**

**-**

**-**

_Por Neko Sombria_

**-**

_"Ela odiava aquele maldito pervertido... Aquele pervertido que a fazia amá-lo com todas as suas forças"_

Eu simplesmente não acredito! Onde está aquele maldito pervertido? Onde ele se enfiou dessa vez. Ahhh... Quando eu conseguir colocar minhas mãos nele, vou fazer ele sofrer tanto. Eu vou revirar essa maldita casa cheia de nuke-nins rank-S até achar esse maldito religioso pervertido de uma figa. Não me importa que Pain-sama precise dele, ele vai morrer aqui e agora.

Essa é a sentença de morte daquele maldito homem. Vou arrancar os dedos dele um de cada vez, de forma bem dolorosa e lenta. Para aprender que comigo não se brinca. Ninguém havia me avisado que quando entrasse no jogo dele teria de colocá-lo na linha. Mas eu vou colocar. _Ah se vou_! Não quero saber como, mas ele vai pagar.

Nem que seja necessário eu colocar tudo o que o Itachi-senpai me ensinou em prática, eu vou fazê-lo sofrer tanto... "_**Tem outra maneira de fazê-lo sofrer... Maneiras mais prazerosas talvez...**_" Não inner, ele não vai ganhar esse presente. Por mais que a idéia seja tentadora eu não vou dar esse prazer àquele pervertido duma figa.

Quero a cabeça dele em uma bandeja de prata. Definitivamente. E nada que me digam me fará mudar de idéia. _Nada_. Nada mesmo. Mais um lugar que examino dessa maldita casa anormalmente gigante e não acho esse desgraçado. Que Jashin-sama aceitasse o sacrifício que vou oferecer a ele. Pois Kami-sama não vai conseguir salvar a alma desse bastardo pervertido de tão corrompida que está.

- Sakura-san, un?! – Falou alguém atrás de mim. Eu me virei brava. Se não sabiam o paradeiro daquele bastardo miserável, era bom se preparar, pois também levaria uma surra. Não tão grande quanto à daquele devoto miserável, mas uma surra. Não importando quem era. Deidara me olhou com cara de apavorado e foi andando para trás até bater na parede atrás dele.

- Onde.Ele.Está – Falei entre os dentes, espumando de raiva. Todos eles sabiam que quando eu estava nesse estado, deveriam apenas ajudar e se manter longe do meu provável alvo. Ou seja, meu marido. Eu fico louca quando estou com raiva, e sou capaz de derrubar todos esses marmanjos de sobretudo. E não quero sabe qual deles é. Só sei que vou matar os necessários e desnecessários até achar o pervertido devoto do meu marido.

-E-e-u-u-n-n-ã-ã-o-o-s-s-e-e-i-i – Ele gaguejou, vendo que a cada sílaba eu fico mais irritada. Eu estou milhões de vezes mais irritada que aparento. E não estou me importando com isso. Concentro chakra na minha mão e dou um só soco. Certeiro. Deidara está contra a parede e há várias rachaduras em volta desta. Quem disse que me importo? Sei que Pain e Kakuzu vão brigar comigo pela décima parede arruinada só essa semana, mas não estou nem aí. Eles estão escondendo o bastardo do meu marido. E eu vou matá-lo. Nem que seja a última coisa que eu faça!

Continuo minha procura por aquele maldito pervertido duma figa. E agora mais furiosa que antes. Todas as portas trancadas que encontro são arrombadas com um chute. E fechadas com pouco caso. Em pouco tempo várias portas estão em pedaços pela força que eu uso. Mas eu só vou parar quando por minhas mãos naquele idiota.

Nada dele ainda! Onde está esse desgraçado? Ele só está pedindo para uma morte mais lenta e dolorosa. E adiando o inevitável. Pois ele vai sofrer. Ah se vai! Como ele ousa corromper meu pequeno garotinho com suas perversões? Com sua mania por hentai? Não, ele vai aprender o que é bom para tosse. Morte lenta e dolorosa.

- Sakura-senpai! – Falou uma voz tranqüila atrás de mim. Virei-me para Tobi e olhei com a minha pior cara. Ele entendeu o recado e disse – E-ele está nos jardins do leste com o Tenshi-kun – Falou rapidamente já saindo da minha frente. A sorte dele é que vai ser poupado dessa vez. Pois Tobi também está nesse rolo. É culpa dos dois. Mas levando em consideração que ele me ajudou a encontrar o pervertido do meu marido, vou levar em conta um pouquinho. _Um pouquinho só_.

Começo a me dirigir como uma flecha em direção aos jardins favoritos de meu filho. Também é meu jardim favorito, mas não vou esquecer o que ele fez. Maldito pervertido.

Quando cheguei, escaneei o local com meu olhar e achei uma visão que me desarmou por completo. O maldito, pervertido, bastardo, desgraçado, devoto duma figa estava com e _meu_ garotinho no colo acalentando-o. Foi uma cena que me fez esquecer completamente minha raiva e olhasse para o nosso filho ternamente. Sou uma mãe muito dedicada. Principalmente com meu filho primogênito. E único por agora. Ele se parecia tanto com o pai.

Meu marido colocou o garoto rapidamente no quarto e voltou com sua linda face calma para mim. Nosso filho tinha meus olhos, verdes, mas os cabelos dele, platinados.

- Estava me procurando? – Perguntou ele de forma despreocupada. Despreocupação que fazia com que sempre que olhasse para nosso filho eu visse ele refletido. E aquilo fez com que toda a minha raiva voltasse. Aproveitei que esse desgraçado estava desprevenido e me pus a atacá-lo.

- Seu bastardo duma figa. Como ousa corromper meu menininho de cinco anos com sua mente poluída? Desgraçado, é agora que eu acabo com a tua raça!

Ele deu um sorriso de canto naquela boca máscula que me desconcertou. E ele percebeu. Merda! Minha ruína começa agora. Pervertido desgraçado.

- Desgraçado de mente poluída que você ama, não é? – Falou ele, e por descuido meu, ele segurou meus braços e me deu uma rasteira, me colocando contra a grama do jardim que era reservado apenas a nós.

Ele começou a distribuir beijos pelo meu pescoço que me fizeram soltar um gemido de prazer.

- Eu... Te... Odeio... Desgraçado – Falei com a fala entrecortada. Ele riu gostosamente. Ele sabe como me desarmar completamente. Ahhh, como te odeio seu maldito!

- Sei... Então porque sempre grita meu nome com tanta paixão – Falou ele e começou a mordiscar meu pescoço levemente.

- Ahh – Gemi abertamente. Como ele ousa fazer isso comigo. Como eu... Posso resistir? – Hidan... Ahh.

Ele subiu até o nódulo da minha orelha e se pôs a lambê-lo de forma lenta e sensual. Ele vai me levar ao delírio. E eu não posso permitir... Mas eu quero tanto. Mais um gemido me escapou pelos lábios. Eu o ouvi murmurar "Eu te amo" com paixão. Ele adora me enlouquecer.

De repente ele parou com as carícias e me olhou inquisidor. Não, não vou dizer. – Diga – Falou ele – Diga que me ama!

Merda... Ele sabe como me ganhar.

- Eu te odeio, seu maldito pervertido... Pervertido que me faz te amar e desejar com todas as minhas forças – Falei brava. Ele sabia que eu odiava admitir que o amava. Mas amava. E muito. Ele continuou com as carícias até parar em minha boca, onde começou a brincar comigo antes de me beijar realmente. Eu já estava totalmente entregue.

**Odeio esse maldito pervertido... Pervertido que me faz desejá-lo com todas as minhas forças.**

**Owari.**

* * *

**Antes que me perguntem, não, eu não sei de onde tirei essa idéia. HidanSakura não é, de fato, o casal mais comum. Mas fico satisfeita em saber que a minha fic é a Primeira HidanSaku do Brasil \o/ Sou demais!! Espero que tenham gostado. Foi bem curta, mas acho que ficou fofa. Para que não entendeu, a Sakura é casada com o Hidan e tem um filho de cinco anos. E o Hidan teria "pervertido" mente do filho deles e a Sakura, boa mãe como é, teria ficado furiosa com isso. Mas sabemos como terminou não?**

**Espero que tenham gostado.**

_Reviews?!_

_Neko__ Sombria_


End file.
